maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Magik Refactor/Loupi
|-|Phoenix Five Magik= |bio = Abducted into the demonic realm of the Limbo as a child, Illyana Rasputin eventually came to rule it through her mutant powers of teleportation and her gift for sorcery. Though she has friends in the X-Men, especially her brother Colossus, she will always carry a piece of hell with her. When the Phoenix Force returned to Earth Illyana was one of the five mutants that were imbued with incredible cosmic power. }} |name2 = Unleash Hell |stamina2 = 23% |target2 = All Enemies |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 100% / 11% |type2 = Ranged Magic |effects2 = 1 Soul Charge: 2 Soul Charges: |name3 = Soulflare |stamina3 = 40% |target3 = One Enemy |cooldown3 = 1 Round |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 92% / 11% |type3 = Ranged Magic Energy |effects3 = 1 Soul Charge: 2 Soul Charges: |name4 = Stepping Disc |stamina4 = 28% |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown4 = n/a |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% / 11% |type4 = Melee Magic Slashing |effects4 = }} |-|Classic Magik= |bio = Abducted into the demonic realm of the Limbo as a child, Illyana Rasputin eventually came to rule it through her mutant powers of teleportation and her gift for sorcery. Though she has friends in the X-Men, especially her brother Colossus, she will always carry a piece of hell with her. When the demon N'Astirh tricked her into opening a stepping disc above Times Square New York City was invaded by the demonic denizens of Limbo. Magik and the rest of the New Mutants along with the help of the X-Men and S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to defeat N'Astirh and save NYC from suffering an endless Inferno. }} |name2 = Unleash Hell |stamina2 = 23% |target2 = All Enemies |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 100% / 11% |type2 = Ranged Magic |effects2 = 1 Soul Charge: 2 Soul Charges: |name3 = Soulflare |stamina3 = 40% |target3 = One Enemy |cooldown3 = 1 Round |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 92% / 11% |type3 = Ranged Magic Energy |effects3 = 1 Soul Charge: 2 Soul Charges: |name4 = Stepping Disc |stamina4 = 28% |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown4 = n/a |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% / 11% |type4 = Melee Magic Slashing |effects4 = }} Team-Up Bonuses Magik has the following Team-Up Bonuses: *'Arcane Arts': Heroes who use magic. *'Best Friends Forever': Best friends. *'Children of the Atom': Heroes who are mutants. *'Cosmic Fire': Any pair of Phoenix Five members. *'Dasvidaniya': Heroes from Russia. *'Familiar': Heroes that summon creatures to attack. *'Highway to Hell': Heroes who are linked to hell in some way. *'Hoofing It': Heroes with hooves. *'New Mutants': Heroes who are former members of the New Mutants. *'Portable': Heroes who can teleport. *'Rasputins': Brother and sister. *'Red in the Ledger': Heroes who started their careers as villains. *'Sovereign': Heroes that have been rulers of a nation or realm. *'You Have My Sword': Heroes who wield swords. Category:Marvel Category:Female Category:X-Men Category:New Mutants Category:Scrappers Category:Refactor Category:Alternate Uniforms Category:Magic